narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi
fourth technique? is madara's fourth technique the one which kakashi used when he fought diedara?if not then which technique is it? :Still unknown. Jacce 06:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) No, it cant be kakashi's jutsu because in order to master the fourth and final technique the user has to obtain the "eternal" mangekyo sharingan by transplant.In naruto manga 386 itachi told sasuke "the transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye technique" which is the fourth eye technique. I have a theory, i think maybe madara's fourth eye technique is to summon a oni.Oni are creatures from Japanese folklore, translated as demons, trolls or ogres.They are often depicted carrying iron clubs called kanabo.Japanese give it the expression "oni with an iron club" that is, to be invincible or undefeatable.It can also be used in the sense of "strong beyond strong" or having one's natural quality enhanced by the use of some tool.Itachi refers to madara as invincible, madara's powers are also enhanced by a tool (sharingan).Is these similaryties that made me think his fourth eye technique could be summoning a oni.--HUNTER* (talk) 00:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :It is also possible that his teleport/invulnerable technique is the fourth technique, however we can't write anything untill someone says what the fourth is. Jacce | Talk 05:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fourth technique? Itachi was talking about the birth of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. That's the new dōjutsu the transplant gave birth to. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:13, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Your right, but the transplant also gave birth to the fourth and most powerful sharingan technique read manga386 page9.More powerful then tsukoyumi, amaterasu and susanoo, itachi said its the ultimate jutsu the most powerful jutsu in naruto anime.Probably the most powerful fighting technique in the whole anime world.Its obviously not kakashi's jutsu i dont think its the space/time ninjutsu neither. (talk) 15:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, that's what I was talking about. The "completely new eye technique" Itachi was talking about there is the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. It isn't a technique like Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu, just an upgraded and more powerful version of the Mangekō Sharingan. It's just awkwardly translated in that scanlation. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) O MY GOD! I cant believe I didn't think of this!!! Maybe Madara saw Mininto use his teleportation jutsu with his mongekyo and the powers of the mongekyo no only let him copy it but he even improved it!!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 22:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Mangekyo Sharingan hasen't shown any copying abilities, and it would still not be abel to copy the kunai seals. Jacce | Talk 06:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The sharingan did show copying abilities.In part one sasuke copied rock lees speed and the shadow of the dancing leaf technique with his sharingan, kakashi copied zabuzas Water Dragon Bullet jutsu.The sharingan gives the user the ability to see his surroundings in slow motion and to perfectly predict the opponents movements.Because of these two factors the sharingan if the user is capable can copy(learn) his opponents jutsus. (talk) 14:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :The MANGEKYO sharingan hasn't shown any copying abilities...and untill any info is revealed on the 4th technique, we're not gonna known wat it is....AlienGamer | Talk 14:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Whatever the Sharingan can do the Mangekyo can do but better. And I said before he doesn't need to copy the seals read my last post the mangekyo improved it so he doesn't need to use kunai! Vegerot (talk) 14:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! :Again, it hasn't shown any COPYING abilities, the mangekyo sharingan has given more powerfull techniques to the user, but it hasn't been shown to be able to copy..AlienGamer | Talk 15:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) But it is true that it can copy AT LEAST as good as the normal Sharingan! Vegerot (talk) 15:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! :Still Unknown.....The Mangekyo has so far proven to be completely different frm the sharingan...and evn if it cud copy as well as the sharingan, he still couldn't copy the 4th's technique, as said before...Fling Thunder god is a technique that cant be followed or copied by the sharingan....Regardless I see this topic as pretty pointless, as since its not been revealed as to wat the 4th technique is, all we can do is guess...which in turn means speculating...AlienGamer | Talk 15:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) And besides, the talk about a fourth jutsu was a mistranslation. Itachi was talking about Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 15:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Mangekyo sharingan can copy jutsus.Did you people forget that characters with the mangekyo sharingan also have the normal sharingan?Every mangekyo user also has the normal sharingan. Its proved in the anime that the normal sharingan can copy jutsus, its common sense to think that the mangekyo sharingan could do the same but even better since its a upgraded version.So if madaras mangekyo couldnt copy jutsus he could use his normal sharingan to copy jutsus.And i dont think that madaras fourth technique is a mistranslation, narutopedia itself states that madara knows the sharingans fourth most powerful jutsu.HUNTER* (talk) 15:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC). :Still, there is no proof that MS or EMS can copy things. Jacce | Talk 15:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :* The Sharingan can copy things, so what? That's what we have the Sharingan for, Mangekyo Sharningan is part of sharingan. Just cause Sharningan can copy doesn't make copying magically something specific to Mangekyo, it's just because it's a form of Sharingan. :* There is no evidence or statement given to say that MS or EMS makes the ability to copy any stronger. In fact I see little reason why this would be possible, the Sharingan is about as powerful as it comes for copying already. You can copy anything as long as it doesn't have any prerequisites like bloodline or element which you don't have. Any difference in strength is a difference in the user's skill. :* ShounenSuki — the only person here who can actually read Japanese properly — has already said that the translation was screwed up by the scanalators. :This is a pointless discussion about pointless speculation, it ends here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 19, 2009 @ 07:27 (UTC) Time/space manupilation Just wondering. Madara can teleport his body parts,right? How comes Madara doesnt die or get hurt when teleporting his body parts. For example,in chapter 380 page15 you can see Narutos rasengan go through Tobis body. Which means he can remove whatever part is about to get hit by a attack,in this case he removed(teleported) his midsection. But how can he do that without dying? By teleporting his midsection he detached his main organs(heart,lungs etc.) from his body which should cause instant death. (talk) 18:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC)